dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Hail
Emperor Hail (known as hail, The Emperor, Emperor of the Universes) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super series. He serves as the main villain throughout the Universal War Arc. Hail is the highest being in the Frost Demon order, and the key individual in control of most planets in the third, fourth and fifth universes. His power is enormous and is capable of challenging the higher powers of eternity. Like Frieza/Frost/Cooler, he possesses the ability to transform, and uses a form to conserve power. Universal War Arc and Grudge Against Universe 7 Emperor Hail is the overlord of the neighboring universes. After noticing that Frost, Frieza, Cooler and King Cold have all been slain by a collection of Saiyans from Universe 7. Fearing that the Saiyans will eventually make their way to his colonized universes, Hail sends an assassin to eliminate Goku and Vegeta in Beerus and Champa's tournament. The assassin's attempt fails and Beerus annihilates him for interfering. Back in the fourth universe, Emperor Hail watches the tournament and the failed assassination attempt. Furious, Hail decides to take action himself, but first he needs to get rid of Lord Beerus and Lord Champa. This starts when Hail alerts the other Gods of Destruction that Beerus and Champa have been secretly entering their universes and destroying planets, showing evidence. After initiating this, the destroyer gods decide to gather together. An angry Beerus and Champa defend themselves but the Fourth God of Destruction Als gets mad and engages in a fight with Champa. Vados stops the fight but Als's attendant is forced to interfere with Vados. Post-Conference, Beerus and Champa say they have engaged in war against the other gods. Universal War works by pairing together the strongest fighters in the universes (maximum of 7 fighters). These fighters will have to fight for the Beerus and Champa's right to rule their universes. The warriors chosen are Goku, Vegeta, Monaka, Magetta, Cabba and Hit. These fighters are sent to the Realm of Destruction where they have to combatant powerful warriors from the third, fourth and fifth universes. Beerus and Champa regain their rights if the fighters from universe 6 and 7 locate the Super Dragon Balls (which were confiscated by the Grand Destroyer). Emperor Hail pleads to face Goku and Vegeta inside the Realm of Destruction, here he can fight without boundaries. The Grand Destroyer denies his request. Hail then proceeds in killing the Grand Destroyer. He then steals the Totem of Destruction and deactivates all the attendants. He then enslaves the other gods and supreme kais in the Dead Zone. Hail (now wielding the Totem of Destruction) decides to send a colony of strong fighters into the Realm of Destruction. Goku, Vegeta, Monaka, Magetta, Cabba and Hit defeat these soldiers but Magetta is killed by an evil Namekian Lord from Universe 5. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and proceeds to battle the Namekian. Hail becomes anxious after witnessing this transformation. Goku punches the Namekian and delivers an incredible Kaioken-styled combat attack which leaves the Namekian Lord breathless. Hail Strikes A furious Hail decides to teleport himself to the battlefield. Hail greets Goku and Vegeta and uses the Totem of Destruction to stop the other fighters from interfering. Hail introduces himself and delivers a shocking blow to SSGSS Goku, rendering him of his powers. Goku falls to the ground completely unconscious. Vegeta attempts to attack him but is withered. Vegeta manages to land a strong ki blast which destroys a shard of Hail's armor. Hail becomes enraged and mercilessly beats him. Hit manages to free himself from the Totem, and uses his power to free the rest of the fighters. Together, they attack Hail. Hit gains control of the Totem and destroys it. Hail then instantly transforms into his second form. Goku regains consciousness and notifies Vegeta about the fusion technique. Goku tells Vegeta about the fusion dance and Vegeta confesses that Trunks taught him the technique. An unwilling Vegeta agrees after watching the other fighters get beaten by Hail's second form. Performing the fusion dance, they become Gogeta. Gogeta emerges and interrupts the battle. He tells Hit, Monaka and Cabba to stay out of the fight since he's here now. Hail reads his power level and laughs. He says to Gogeta that their fusion cannot defeat him. Hail then begins his transformation. Gogeta vs. Emperor Hail Hail begins to transform into his third state. An eager Gogeta awaits in tension. Hail finishes his transformation and proceeds to punch Gogeta. Hail begins by delivering a super-fast punch to Gogeta. He then follows on with a side-kick and a slam with his tail. Gogeta counterattacks by placing his holding himself up with his right arm, and sweeping Hail's legs, causing him to fall. Gogeta then turns and elbows a falling hail's chest. Hail disappears and reappears above him. He charges a powerful array of small ki blasts which are all perfectly placed. Gogeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and counters with more blasts.